A Christmas Wish
by Mistyket
Summary: La vida tiene dos caminos de marcarnos; negándonos nuestros más anhelados deseos o tener la fortuna de realizarlos por completo. Navidad siempre es una buena época para empezar a cumplirlos y un nuevo año la forma de concluirlos.
1. 24 de Diciembre

_¡Oh si lo se! Tengo mi ABC y aún así me atrevo a publicar algo nuevo jaja creo que no tengo remedio... la verdad esto tiene casi 1 año guardado en mis archivos, pero como aquella vez se me paso la época navideña, la verdad no me anime... y ahora aunque tengo un elegante retraso he decidido publicarlo. Anteriormente era un one-shot pero pensé hacer una actualización de navidad y su continuación será para el primero de Enero._

_Esta pequeña historia va dedicada especialmente para Andy Elric, gracias por todo espero que te guste :)_

* * *

__**A Christmas Wish**

_- 24 de Diciembre -_

Hoy era Nochebuena, el ambiente navideño reinaba en pueblo Paleta. Siendo un lugar pequeño con poco habitantes, podías notar con facilidad el lugar donde se podrían llevar fiestas decembrinas. El laboratorio del Profesor Oak, relucía además por su tamaño por las luces parpadeantes que lo iluminaban.

La nieve alrededor del pequeño pueblo, hacía simplemente más bella la escena. Dentro del laboratorio, la fiesta para navidad apenas estaba comenzando. Muchos conocidos de la familia Oak, iban llegando uno a uno para festejar una fecha especial. Más uno especial acaba de llegar, era también de aquel pueblo, pero su popularidad era mucho más grande y casi comparable con la del Profesor Oak.

Ash Ketchum, futuro maestro pokémon decía el cada vez que se presentaba, estaba seguro que algún día lo lograría. Llego acompañado de su madre, quien en cuanto arribo a la fiesta no tomo la actitud de invitada, sino empezó ayudar en la organización de la cena navideña. Ash sabía que su madre, poco resistiría el no intervenir en una ocasión especial.

- ¡Ey, Ash! – alguien llamo su atención, volteo a ver en dirección del sonido y vio a su rival de infancia y ahora amigo.

- ¡Gary, no te veía desde esa ocasión en Unova! – exclamó con felicidad, mientras ambos se daban un abrazo de amigos.

- He estado más tiempo en Kanto, ayudándole a mi abuelo… tu deberías hacerlo mismo alguna vez Ash – comento Gary, mientras terminaban el abrazo fraternal.

- Si lo he pensado – acepto Ash, un poco avergonzado. La verdad pocos sabían que el entrenador de pueblo paleta, cada vez extrañaba más su hogar, extrañaba una comida hecha por su mamá, sus pokémon de otros viajes, el simple amanecer de pueblo paleta y sobretodo extrañaba a sus amigos.

Así continuaron la plática, sobre los viajes de Ash y los descubrimientos del investigador hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Como buen anfitrión Gary, se disculpo con Ash y fue a recibir a los demás invitados viendo que el Profesor estaba ocupado platicando con Brock y Tracey.

Ash se dirigió a saludar a sus amigas coordinadoras, que habían llegado con anterioridad quien venían acompañadas. Ash alzo la ceja ante la escena delante de él, ver a May con la mano entrelazada de Drew mientras platicaba con Dawn que tenía también la mano entrelazada a Kenny. ¿Quién lo diría?

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando una voz, que hace años no escuchaba le llamo la atención algunos metros detrás de él.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Gary! –

Volteo rápidamente para corroborar que se trataba de ella. Si lo era, su vestimenta iba acorde al clima que se desarrollaba, podía ver los copos de nieve sobre su abrigo. A pesar de que podía notarse que estaba afectada por el clima, sus ojos aguamarina centelleaban de esa singular manera que tanto recordaba, mientras su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba, su corazón dio un vuelco que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero que poco duro al verla abrazar de manera _muy efusiva _al investigador pokémon.

Misty abrazaba a Gary y él no había dudado en ningún momento en regresar el abrazo de esa manera. Sus brazos rodeándola por completo, mientras se quedaban por lo que parecían horas… eternas y más al notar la sonrisa que desprendía de su rostro ese momento.

_¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos Misty y Gary?_

_- _Feliz Navidad, Mist – respondió de manera dulce Gary. ¡Oh Diablos! Podía sentir su cuerpo hervir a escuchar tal insolencia.

_¿Quién se creía Gary Oak en llamarla Mist? ¡Estúpido y engreído Oak!_

Después de esas eternas horas, por finhabía acabado el abrazo, Gary caballerosamente le ayudo a quitar su abrigo a Misty para que estuviera más cómoda, mientras volteaba a ver hacía las personas que estaban en la fiesta. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse inmóvil de nuevo, la vestimenta que usaba Misty debajo de su abrigo le había quitado el habla. Un vestido negro, sencillo pero a su vez elegante que hacía que la figura que había desarrollado a lo largos de los años resaltara, se veía hermosa y estaba totalmente consciente de eso, lo había descolocado bastante… esa no podía su Mist.

Fue cuando ella por fin lo había visualizado pudo observar como su rostro palideció al verlo; pero una sonrisa ligera se formo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Misty se acerco a él, parecía que no podía creer que estuviera él ahí, no la culpaba, habían pasado varias navidades sin pasarla en casa.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Ash! – dijo tranquilamente, un poco titubeante la entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos. Ash estaba un poco decepcionado, no hace más de 5 minutos, Misty se había lanzado a los brazos de Gary ofreciéndole un gran abrazo y a él, solo lo felicitaba a un distancia apropiada.

- Feliz Navidad, Misty – le dijo lo más animado posible, para que ella no notara su tristeza. Pero poco duro cuando Misty, acorto la distancia con más reserva de lo que había hecho con Oak, más no le importaba, podía sentir el calor reconfortante y el aroma de ella que tanto había extrañado.

– No puedo creer que estés aquí, Ash – dijo Misty. Ash no pudo evitar comparar el abrazo, esa muestra de cariño que mostro minutos antes con el investigador no se podía equiparar al que había visto. El no sabía que decir, las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta; ni siquiera sus manos respondían sentía los nervios apoderarse de él. Misty pudo sentir bajo de ella como el cuerpo de su amigo se tenso, y lo soltó delicadamente a pesar de su decepción, no quería incomodarlo de ninguna manera.

- Ya era hora que te dignaras a pasar una navidad en casa, Ketchum – le dijo en tono de broma, para aliviar la tensión que sintió en ese momento. Ash no pudo más que sonreír ante esa oración, esa era su Mist que recordaba.

- Yo también te extrañe, Waterflower – respondió en tono burlón Ash, ya más seguro hablando con su amiga – Se que no puedes vivir sin mi – continuo jugando Ash, riendo tanto que no noto las mejillas de Misty al acercándose demasiado a lo que sentía.

* * *

La noche había transcurrido sin mayor altercado, las muchachas parecían que se divertían hablando de los que otros suponían, temas de chicas. Ash había ido por algo de beber, ya había olvidado un poco ese sentimiento extraño de momentos atrás. Había decidido tomar un soda, cuando algo le llamo la atención

- ¿Qué tal vas con Misty? – pregunto Tracey, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su medida.

- Muy bien, yo creo que pronto la convenceré. – dijo Gary, mientras comía unos de los deliciosos aperitivos preparados por la señora Ketchum.

- ¿Estás seguro? Le has insistido bastante, y Misty no es una persona fácil de convencer –

- Soy Gary Oak, ninguna chica puede decirme que no. – dijo de forma presumida Gary, Tracey levanto una ceja ante su comentario.

Ash estaba furioso, ¿Quién demonios se cree Gary? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Dejo la soda que tenía en la mano para tomar una cerveza de la mesa y rápidamente se alejo de ahí no queriendo escuchar más, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el último comentario de su amigo observador.

_- Pues espero que lo logres, Misty merece ser feliz -_

* * *

Misty seguía platicando con las chicas, cuando una escena le llamo la atención. Ash Ketchum con un claro rostro de _pocos amigos _dejaba una cerveza ya vacía, para agarrar otra que sin titubeos la bebió. La chica se disculpo para ir con el entrenador, él no era de los que hacía algo de este estilo.

- ¿Estas tomando, Ketchum? – pregunto de manera desafiante, logrando la atención del entrenador que tan solo por un momento dejo su bebida para observarla. Sabía que no podía estar enojada con ella, él que lo había hecho alterar fue Gary, pero no pudo evitar recordar la forma en que lo saludo unas horas atrás. Así que volvió a fruncir el ceño y tomo otro trago de su cerveza.

- Así es – se limito a contestar, no quería sonar grosero, pero en este momento quería estar solo.

El tono que le dirigió Ash, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Misty. Pero era Nochebuena y se suponía que no debían de discutir en estas fechas, así que escarbando un poco de paciencia le contesto de buena gana.

- ¿Y que ha sido de ti, Ash? Seguro tienes muchas historias por contar – dijo mientras le quitaba la cerveza de su mano y tomaba un poco de esta. Al menos eso evito por un momento que Ash siguiera tomando.

- No, ninguna – dijo de nuevo, descolocado pero intento hallar una nueva distracción. _No iba a tomar de nuevo de esa cerveza, _busco su nueva distracción a lo largo de la mesa de bebidas, hasta que la hayo. ¡Whisky será!

Misty sentía que su paciencia era poca, y más para la actitud de Ash. Para tener tanto tiempo sin verse, le causaba bastante tristeza que él no la hubiera buscado ni una sola vez para platicar a solas como antes lo hacían.

- ¡Vamos Ash! No serías Ash Ketchum, sin algo emocionante que contar – dijo de nuevo, Misty. Ash mientras no dijo nada, tan solo tomo su whisky que sin duda era muy fuerte para lo acostumbrado en él

- ¡Ya te dije que no, Misty! – alzo un poco más el tono sin intención, más solo eso basto para que Misty se acabara su paciencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ketchum? – pregunto elevando bastante la voz, llamando la atención de varias personas, que sin embargo, ninguno noto.

- ¿A mí? ¡Nada! Tal vez tú eres la que me tienes _algo _que contar. – dijo de forma cínica Ash, lanzando una clara _indirecta_, resoplo ante la mirada confundida de ella y tomo de nuevo de su bebida.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – pregunto de nuevo Misty.

- ¡Misty, Ash… ya casi es hora de cenar! – una voz interrumpió y no fue otra que la de la señora Ketchum. Ella rápidamente separo a la joven pareja antes de que algo realmente arruinara la velada

– Vayan a la mesa, que vamos a brindar –

Los dos se miraron y al instante se rehusaron a volverse a ver. Ambos enojados fueron casi a la fuerza a la mesa a brindar. La señora Ketchum suspiro de alivio al ver como los dos se alejaban sin decir nada más.

Todos los invitados estaban alrededor de la mesa, con una copa en mano esperando a que él profesor diera el brindis para dar iniciada la cena. Ash esperaba que no saliera con unos de sus poemas pokémon, ya que realmente no tenía humor para eso.

_- Quiero agradecerles que estén aquí para celebrar una ocasión tan especial. Para mí no hay regalo más grande que compartir una cena con las personas que quiero, así que ¡Salud! Y ¡Feliz Navidad! –_

_- ¡Salud! ¡Feliz Navidad! – _se escucho de varias voces al unisonó, mientras Ash observaba como Misty estaba sentada al lado de Gary tomando de su copa, ignorándolo por obvias razones, tan sumergido estaba que no había observado el pequeño adorno arriba de ellos, poco tardo para que alguien si se diera cuenta de ello.

- Miren, ¡Misty y Gary están bajo el muérdago! – exclamo Max, mientras el silencio se genero en la mesa. El rostro sonrojado de Misty y la cara sorprendida de Gary, eran la burla de las demás personas.

_- ¡Vamos! Conocen la tradición –_

_- Es tan solo un beso, no va a pasar nada –_

_- Vamos lo tienen que hacer -_

_- No lo pospongan más –_

Ash era el único que no había tenido reacción ante esto, se mostraba absorto como esperando lo que fuera ocurrir. Gary observo a Misty, después sintió como su mirada se dirigió a él… se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por Ash.

_- Supongo que no podemos romper una tradición – _Gary susurro a Misty, y acorto la distancia para encontrar los labios de ella. Misty cerró los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía, tan solo se limito a cumplir la tradición y terminar el espectáculo, a pesar que sintió como Gary había alargado un poco más el bochornoso momento haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y sus mejillas se enrojecieran por la situación que estaba viviendo, deseando en su interior que hubiera sido otra persona la que estuviera besando.

El beso fue realmente corto, a pesar de ella sentía que había durado demasiado, las burlas y bromas no pararon departe de todos su amigos, el único que no se había movido ni dicho una sola palabra era el joven morocho que seguía repitiendo en su mente lo que acaba de presenciar; era algo que _nunca_ olvidaría, ni tampoco el sentimiento que le ocasiono. Pudo sentir como todos sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se fijaban solo en la pelirroja que estaba sonrojada y que por un momento volteo a verlo, con una evidente cara de arrepentimiento.

La cena se veía deliciosa, pero ningún bocado le hacía sentirse mejor, solo comió para evitar que le preguntaran por su falta de apetito.

Esta había sido una larga noche.

_Estúpido Muérdago, estúpida cena, estúpido beso._

Salió hacia la reservación donde se encontraban los pokémon, pikachu ajeno a toda la situación, trataba de animarlo junto con sus otros amigos. La noche fría, y la nieve que rodeaba la reservación no animaban mucho su estado de humor.

_¿Por qué? No debería de afectarme que Misty y Gary estén juntos. – _pensaba Ash, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de pikachu. El frio empezaba hacerle estragos y podía ver su aliento enfrente de él. Sus manos eran frías, pero sus emociones parecían a flor de piel._ Realmente no sabía qué hacer._

- No deberías dejar que esto te afecte – escucho detrás de él, y vio a su madre sonreírle mientras le ofrecía una bebida caliente que le ayudaría para su estado actual.

- No sé de qué estás hablando mamá – fingió demencia, mientras tomaba de la bebida.

- Tu sabes de que hablo, tan solo fue por tradición – respondió Delia, juntándose con su hijo mientras ahora pikachu se dejaba consentir por la mamá de su amigo.

- Lo que haga Misty y/o Gary, me tienen sin cuidado mamá – respondió agresivamente, mientras maldecía internamente que le resultaba difícil mentirle.

- Deberías aceptarlo, Ash. Estas celoso. – su mamá le sonrió a su hijo. – Y no tiene nada de malo eso Ash, tu quieres mucho a Misty, ¿o me equivoco?

Ash guardo silencio, esperando que el silencio diera la respuesta apropiada, mientras pensaba como zafarse de esta incómoda situación con su madre, sin embargo ella aún no había acabado.

- Ves… no lo negaste, lo que viste tan solo fue por una tradición que cumplieron. – trato de animar a su hijo.

- ¿Y si ella quiere a Gary? – pregunto Ash, aceptando por fin sus sentimientos a pesar de que tal vez era el peor momento para hacerlo.

Delia se mordió el labio, como quería decirle lo que ya todo mundo sabía, y como hubiera querido que no Ash no sacara lo denso que fue su padre. Más sabía que era una situación que ellos dos debían enfrentar.

- Aún siendo así, Misty también tiene el derecho de saber lo que sientes. -

* * *

La fiesta se seguía desarrollando, pocos habían notando la ausencia de la pequeña familia Ketchum, la música, la comida y las charlas mantenían entretenido a los invitados.

- ¡Misty! ¡Qué suerte tienes! Besar a Gary Oak… - comento su amiga Dawn, olvidando por un momento que su novio Kenny no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

- ¡Dawn! Fue solo por tradición… - reclamo su amiga, aunque no pudo evitar que obtuviera un tono escarlata sus mejillas.

- Vamos Misty, Gary Oak te beso bajo un muérdago, no me vas a decir que no es romántico – dijo May, riéndose al ver que Misty seguía sin poder disimular su sonrojo.

- Bueno bueno… ya dejemos a Misty – interrumpió Brock, aliviando la situación a su amiga… por cuestión de tiempo. – Estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado más si se encontraba debajo de muérdago a cierto futuro maestro pokémon,

- ¡Brock! – grito llena de rabia, mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

- Vamos Brock, seguro Ash hubiera salido corriendo si eso hubiera pasado – dijo Dawn entre risas, hasta que noto la muecas extrañas de sus amigos - ¿Qué? ¡No me digan que ya paso!

- ¡Tan solo teníamos 11 años! Obvio salió corriendo… - murmuró Misty, recordando aquella penosa situación ya muchas navidades atrás.

La risas se hicieron presentes entre todos, que no notaron que Ash había regresado a la fiesta, estaba a punto de ingresar al círculo de sus amigos cuando una pregunta le llamo la atención.

- Entonces Misty… ¿Piensas aceptar la propuesta de Gary? – pregunto Brock, mientras todos los demás le ponían atención a la respuesta de la pelirroja.

- No se… -

- Vamos Misty, estoy seguro que es lo que quieres – comento Brock de nuevo.

- Es que… no sé, si Ash le guste la idea. – Ash pudo notar la duda en la voz de Misty, y le enternecía que a pesar de todo que considerara su opinión.

- Ash es tu mejor amigo, estoy seguro que te apoyará – comento Dawn.

Misty observo a todos sus amigos asentirle con una sonrisa, por lo que finalmente decidió. Sabía que quería hacerlo, tenía que vencer su miedo de una vez por todas. Esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

- Entonces le diré que si a Gary –

* * *

_Estúpido Gary, Estúpido Muérdago._

Volvía a maldecir, por milésima vez en la noche, para ser navidad estaba maldiciendo mucho más que lo que había hecho en el año. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No iba a decir nada, como le había dicho su madre, si ella era feliz entonces el tendría que serlo por ella.

_- Ey, Ash… - _escucho detrás de él, giro hacia dónde provino aquella voz con una sonrisa fingida. Ahí estaba la persona que hacía que maldijera una y otra vez, lo maldecía por tener la fortuna de que él pudiera estar con ella

- ¿Qué quieres, Oak? – respondió bruscamente a pesar de su intento de mostrarse ajeno a toda la situación, se odiaba por ser tan transparente entorno a sus sentimientos y se odiaba aún más por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- ¡Que te pasa! Haz estado malhumorado toda la noche, no es normal en ti –

- Eso no te incumbe –

- Se supone que es Navidad, y tú llevas un humor que nadie te está soportando –

- No me importa tu opinión –

Gary miro hacia el cielo, como queriendo tomar paciencia divina para aguantar al obstinado de Ketchum… nadie diría que no lo había intentado.

- ¿Te afecto tanto? – la pregunta descoloco por completo a Ash, esperando que no fuera el tema que no quería tocar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, hace un momento bajo el muérdago junto con _ella_ – no pudo evitar sentir la tensión de nuevo al recordarlo… otra vez.

- No me importo en lo más mínimo, Gary –

- Tus acciones dicen lo contrario –

- ¿Sabes qué? Me tienen sin cuidado lo que tu o Misty hagan o dejen de hacer… ella no me importa en absoluto – respondió con brusquedad esperando que esa sentencia acabará la pequeña discusión no queriendo tocar el tema nunca más.

- Pues yo creo que ahora si te va a importar – respondió Gary haciéndole una seña que mirara hacia atrás de él. Volteo confundido para observar a la pequeña pelirroja que se veía afectada de lo único que alcanzo a escuchar.

Sus puños cerrados como conteniéndose de hacer o decir algo, no salía nada de su boca porque simplemente no sabía que decir. Ash pudo sentir su pecho oprimirse al sentir la lastimosa mirada que estaba recibiendo, intento acercarse a ella más ella se alejo de forma brusca de su agarre.

- Mist… -

- Déjame Ash, no vine a buscarte… vine a hablar con Gary –

- Pero Misty, escucha no quise…

- ¿Sabes? Realmente ya no importa lo que tengas que decir, trate de estar bien contigo… a pesar de todo el tiempo de no vernos, de que no nos afectará la distancia… pero ya veo que no te importa, entonces a mi tampoco me interesa saber nada de ti.

- Misty, estoy seguro que él no quiso… -

- Déjalo Gary, no intentes disculparlo… tan solo quiero decirte que ya lo pensé y tienes razón. ¿Mañana te veo en mi gimnasio?

- Claro Mist… pero – tuvo que callar porque se acerco a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a pesar del semblante triste y melancólico que desprendía de ella – Gracias Gary, realmente necesitaba esa oportunidad.

- Misty por favor… - por fin había reaccionado Ash, pero Misty no volteo a verlo. – Realmente no quise decir eso

- Olvídalo Ash – y tuvo observar como regreso a la reservación Oak para perderse entre las personas. Se quedo quieto sin saber que más hacer, sabía que era mejor dejarla por ahora más no sabía que tanto la había lastimado, por supuesto le importaba; era la persona que más le importaba en este momento.

No quedaba más que ser sincero con lo que sentía; a pesar de ser demasiado tarde para decírselo entendía que quería lo mejor para ella y si Gary Oak era lo que ella había decidido… entonces no tenía razón para dudar de eso.

- Gary… por favor cuídala mucho –

- ¿Uh? –

- Si, ella merece lo mejor –

- Ash… -

- Pero te juro que si la dejas por alguna de tus porristas o la lastimas de cualquier forma, vengo desde cualquier región que este y te rompo la cara –

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Ketchum? ¿Además crees que _tú _podrías romperme la cara?

- Te juro Oak, que ni tu abuelo te reconocerá después de que ponga las manos encima de ti.

- Grandes palabras para alguien tan tonto –

- ¡Ey!

- Ash, quiero que quede claro; no estoy con Misty... no es que no lo haya intentado –

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Cálmate! Es cierto, yo quise salir con ella… pero ella me rechazo, pero nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos… tanto que quiero ayudarla –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono confundido, mientras se calmaba de lo que él le acaba de confesar.

- Ella hace mucho tiempo que quería salir de su gimnasio, pero ya sabes que sus hermanas no son de gran ayuda… entonces le ofrecí tomar el liderato por ella; yo tengo que hacer investigación en Celeste por un tiempo y podría ayudarla a que ella viajara de nuevo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Yo nunca bromeo Ketchum, estoy seguro que me servirá mucho y hace mucho que no entreno a Blaistoise. Ella quería viajar contigo de nuevo, pero… bueno creo que ya lo arruinaste.

Poco a poco, todo lo que había escuchado, las reacciones de todos, hacían sentido ahora… ella tenía miedo de dejar el gimnasio y quería viajar con él, como los viejos tiempos… como se suponía que debía ser.

- Soy un idiota –

- Bueno eso nadie lo va a negar, pero ella merece ser feliz Ash… y en el gimnasio hace mucho que no lo es –

Se entristeció al escuchar esa oración, por mucho tiempo pensó que eso era lo que ella quería por eso es que jamás había pensado que volvería a viajar con él; no fuera que jamás lo hubiera deseado.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Realmente eres lento verdad Ash, ve por ella… discúlpate, haz algo –

- Tienes razón… - estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y buscarla antes de que fuera tarde pero la mano de Gary lo detuvo…

- Feliz navidad, Ash – sonrío ante su sonrisa sincera, sabía que a pesar de ser molesto y aún quererlo golpear por lo del muérdago… sus intenciones habían sido buenas.

- Feliz navidad, Gary – abrazo a su amigo, tenía una oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente y sabía que no debía desaprovecharla… de nuevo dio la vuelta para ir por la pequeña pelirroja, no lo echaría a perder esta vez.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, tiene su final pronto a salir el 1 de Enero. Así que espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y sobretodo les deseo a todos un grandioso 2013. :)_

_Nos leemos el siguiente año!_


	2. 31 de Diciembre

_Primero que nada, Feliz Año! Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y sobretodo tenga un gran año, que sea el inicio de grandes cosas._

_Siento mucho retrasarme tanto con la entrega, pero espero que acepten este capítulo como regalo de día de reyes? jajaja soy un desastre, en serio perdón por la demora más espero que les guste. Sin más los dejo con la continuación, :)_

* * *

******A Christmas Wish**

_La fuerte ráfaga de viento helado sacudía visiblemente su cabello, formando unas ondas naranjas moviéndose suavemente mientras caminaba. Estaba molesta, su mente viajaba a gran velocidad repasando nuevamente la razón de su enojo. Él, siempre tenía que ser quien la sacará con mayor facilidad de sus casillas, con quien su poca paciencia se hacía nula, ese persona que hacía estremecerse con tan sola una tonta sonrisa._

_- ¡Mist, espera! – escuchó la voz de él, y freno su marcha. La reservación Oak era lo suficientemente grande y a pesar de eso no había tardado mucho en ser descubierta. No le importo en lo más mínimo, no bajo el ritmo de su andar._

_- ¡Espera, por favor! – sintió una fuerte presión sobre su brazo haciendo que se detuviera por completo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó secamente lanzando su mirada más fulminante en verdad no tenía más paciencia para soportarlo, lo que tuviera que decir; que lo diga de una buena vez._

_- Escucha Misty, en verdad siento lo que dije – podía notar en su voz y sobre todo sus ojos el arrepentimiento en sus palabras, pero sabía que así no se derretiría el frío carácter que ya había armado._

_- No importa, ¿eso dijiste no?_

_- Si pero es que la verdad…_

_- Me estoy helando, tan solo olvídalo Ash. Haz lo que quieras – y siguió su camino sin ni siquiera dejar responder al entrenador, que se quedo quieto viéndola alejarse de su camino, sintiendo más frío que nunca._

* * *

_- 31 de Diciembre -_

Aquella mañana había comenzado con el sonido de su despertador, podía observar el día frío a través de su ventana, quería quedarse dentro de su cálida cama por mucho más tiempo pero sabía que eso sería imposible, hoy era el día y no lo postergaría más.

Hoy después de tantos años, dejaría de ser la líder de gimnasio oficial de ciudad Celeste; los trámites los realizo en los días posteriores de navidad, informando a la liga que a partir del siguiente año Gary Oak sería el líder oficial.

Tomo mucho tiempo en tomar esa decisión, no dudaba en las habilidades del su amigo pero era el gimnasio de su familia y no quería dejarlo; pero también sentía que el tiempo pasaba para retomar el camino de su propia historia para ser maestra acuática. Quería lograrlo, y eso pensaba hacer.

Tomo camino para tomar una ducha rápida antes de que Gary llegara, le informaría los últimos detalles antes de partir. El había insistido que se quedará para la celebración de nuevo año pero ella lo rechazo quería iniciar el año nuevo viajando, como en el antes acostumbraba hacerlo. Siempre era un misterio esos días a lado de sus amigos, una sonrisa involuntaria siempre se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar esos pasajes de su vida.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro para seguir con lo que tenía que hacer, su semblante cambio a uno triste… ningún viaje sería como antes, no sin él.

Las más grandes aventuras las había pasado a su lado y por mucho tiempo soñó en volver a viajar con el entrenador de pueblo paleta. Esos planes fueron arruinados al ver la _odiosa_ actitud del entrenador; pero si no le importaba, a ella tampoco. Iniciaría este viaje sola como aquella vez que huyo de su casa jurando a sus hermanas ser una gran entrenadora pokémon de agua, quien sabe tal vez volvería a tener la fortuna pescar a un tonto y tierno entrenador.

Justo a tiempo termino por preparar los últimos detalles cuando el timbre resonó al interior de las paredes. Apresuro su paso para ir atender la puerta cuando otro sonido le llamo la atención. Era su pokegear que sonaba sobre su cama, una melodiosa música navideña salía del pequeño aparato, tanta fue su prisa por atender también a Gary que contesto rápidamente.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hola Misty! Por fin contestas una llamada – dudo un poco pero acabo reconociendo la voz de su viejo _amigo._

- Lo siento Brock, he estado ocupada haciendo los trámites para que tome mi lugar Gary dentro del gimnasio.

- Me alegra saber que si te animaste, entonces… ¿Ash está contigo?

Se quedo callada al escuchar esa pregunta, nadie más que Gary sabía lo ocurrido de fiasco de navidad, pero le extrañaba que no supiera al ser la persona que más confiaba _Ketchum._

_- ¿Misty?_

- Lo siento Brock, lo que pasa es que decidí viajar sola esta vez.

- Pero Ash dijo…

- No sé lo que él haya dicho, pero creo es lo mejor. – contesto un poco molesta, el timbre volvió a sonar; había olvidado por completo que Gary estaba abajo – Brock me tengo que ir, hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok, Misty. Cuídate mucho. –

- Tu también Brock, nos vemos – corto la comunicación antes de que su amigo decidiera alagar más su plática, dejo el pokegear sobre su cama corrió atender la puerta.

- ¡Pensé que ya te habías ido, Mist! – sonrió al verla un poco avergonzada de haberlo hecho esperar, acerco y abrazo a su amiga, ella respondió el abrazo sintiendo como él había sido el apoyo que necesitaba para salir de nuevo, la verdad es que estaba muy agradecida.

- Lo siento, me entretuve en un pequeño asunto –

- No te preocupes, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo saber?

* * *

Misty le enseño lo que él debía de hacer mientras ella no estuviera, los informes, el cuidado de alguno de sus pokémon, el mantenimiento de la piscina, las medallas… por fortuna él parecía haber captado todo muy bien.

- Espero no tener que dar muchas medallas, no quiero pasar por toda esa odisea que hicieron para conseguirlas –

- No fue fácil, pero al menos si tienes suficientes medallas, no que mis hermanas no me dejaron ni una – soltó una pequeña risa al recordar su situación, aunque sabía que todas las vivencias como líder servirían mucho para esta nueva aventura.

- Creo que ya debes partir, Mist –

- Si, no quiero retrasarme más –

Gary y Misty se dirigieron a la salida del gimnasio pokémon, sentía un poco de nervios invadir su ser, no era fácil volver a salir después de tanto tiempo pero esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

- Misty… ¿ya no hablaste con Ash?

Justo el tema que no quería tocar y parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra. Brock, Gary e incluso ella recordando con cariño las aventuras que vivió en si primer viaje pokémon.

Trato de disimular y suspiro con cierto fastidio antes de contestarle de mala gana.

- No tendría porque hacerlo, además no es que él me hubiera buscado después de esa noche –

- Pero él dijo que quería disculparse contigo –

- Supongo que se arrepintió, eso ya no importa –

- Vamos Mist, no te ponga así. Ash está loco por ti, estoy seguro que me quería romper la cara por lo del muérdago.

- ¡Tú eres el que está loco! ¿Por qué me estás diciendo cosas como esta? – lo empujo del hombro molesta, no sabía traía entre manos Gary Oak.

- ¡Porque eres demasiado terca para verlo, él se moría de celos! –

- ¡Vamos Gary, sabes que eso no es cierto! –

- Son tal para cual, ambos igual de tercos –

- ¡Deja de decir eso! – no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada como pequeña adolescente que ya no era, pero… ¿Cómo podía decir cosas sin sentido como esas?

- Bueno ya, mejor ya vete antes de que se te haga tarde. Puedes confiar en mi Mist, cuidaré muy bien de tu gimnasio – como le desesperaba que Gary Oak podía cambiar el tema con facilidad, quería golpearlo por haberla molestado y ahora no podía evitar sonreír ante lo buen amigo que se había convertido para ella.

- Lo sé Gary, en verdad te agradezco todo – abrazo a su amigo, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería en un largo tiempo. Lo extrañaría pero sentía ya dentro de su cuerpo las ansias de partir a lo desconocido, una sensación heredada de Ash.

- No hay nada que agradecer, tan solo aprovecha _toda_ oportunidad que tengas ¿De acuerdo? – pudo identificar el sentido de sus palabras, tan solo le quedo asentir mientras se despegaba de él y emprendía su nuevo viaje.

* * *

Ya llevaba un par de horas caminando a su destino, a las 11 de la noche partía un ferry de ciudad Carmin hacia Sinnoh lugar que tenía muchas ganas de conocer. Gary le había obsequiado los boletos, diciendo que ahí podría disfrutar de un buen viaje además poder celebrar el año nuevo.

Mientras caminaba realmente agradecía que fuera invierno, dado a las bajas temperaturas que se desarrollaba ningún pokémon insecto se cruzaba en su camino, sabía que no emergerían en esta época del año, además de que si llegaba a cruzarse con ellos; Marrill la ayudaría a espantarlos de inmediato.

Pero a pesar de que el silencio rodeaba el ambiente, no podía evitar sentir algo detrás de ella, el viento frió movía un poco los arbustos o quizás era a algún tímido pokémon.

Fue cuando pensó que quizás podía haberle llamado a Ash, después de todo viajar con él era lo que quería. El podría ayudarla a entrenar y siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella, pese a todo lo extrañaba y era raro no tener junto a ella en un viaje.

¡Ese estúpido Ketchum, no la podía dejar en paz ni en sus pensamientos!

La nostalgia empezaba apoderarse dentro de ella, pero se disipo un poco… estaba segura que escucho algo detrás de ella. Bajo cautelosamente a marrill de sus brazos y siguió caminando un poco más cuando…

- ¡Chorro de agua! – señalo al lugar de ataque y su ágil pokémon obedeció rápidamente acertando en el blanco.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Qué frio! – escucho y su respiración se corto al ver a la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos saliendo de su escondite. – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacas?

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa a mi? ¿Tú qué haces _aquí_? – grito fúrica al entrenador que trataba de calentarse de todas las formas posibles y vio al pobre ratón a lado de él también titiritando de frío – Lo siento mucho Pikachu, pero tu entrenador me espantó.

- ¡Tú eres la que ataca sin razón alguna! –

Ella ignoro por completo al entrenador y buscando en su mochila saco una cobija para tomar a su pequeño amigo. Él acepto gustoso el nuevo calor reconfortante, sobretodo alegre de estar recibiendo las caricias de su amiga, Ash los miraba con furia seguía empapado de pies a cabeza.

_- Traidor…_

- ¿Qué dijiste Ketchum?

- ¡Nada!

- Entonces ya me vas a decir que hacías siguiéndome –

- ¡No te estaba siguiendo! –

- ¡Si claro! ¿Entonces porque te escondías? – volvió a preguntar acercándose con peligro al entrenador que retrocedió intimidado unos cuantos pasos. – Me vas a decir que casualmente estabas recorriendo esta ruta, ¿no?

- ¡Si, eso!

- ¡Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido en mi vida! –

- ¡Oye, no estoy mintiendo!

- ¿En serio? Entonces dime… ¿Cuál es la ruta sobre la que estamos? Estoy segura que el gran señor maestro pokémon sabe la ruta en la que nos encontramos…

- Bueno yo… estamos…

- Ves, tu sentido de la ubicación sigue tan mala como la primera vez; ni siquiera sabes que la ruta donde estamos es la ruta 11 –

- ¡Claro que lo sabía, solo no me dejaste decirlo!

- Si claro – bufo molesta, dando la vuelta y siguiendo el camino que había tomado. Tan solo la había retrasado para llegar a tiempo al ferry, no tenía más tiempo que perder. – Para tu información Ketchum, estamos sobre la ruta 6.

- ¡Diablos! –

* * *

- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? – pregunto molesta, volteando a verlo de nuevo. Había logrado ignorarlo por algunos momentos, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al sentirlo detrás de ella.

- Para tu información, Srita. Paranoica esta es la única ruta hacia la siguiente ciudad, así que no te estoy siguiendo; no tengo otra opción.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio agobiante, tan solo las pisabas se escuchaban. Conforme recorría el día el frío descendía rápidamente, a pesar de usar ropa conforme al clima se desarrollaba no podía evitar sentir como sus manos se congelaban de poco a poco por el intenso frío.

- Ey, Mist – llamo amistosamente Ash, podía notar que la chica pelirroja sentía mucho frio. El también sentía los efectos del frío pero por tantos viajes ya era mucho menos el impacto sobre él. Ella volteo a verlo fríamente, pero no se cohibió ante su actitud

– Ten ponte esto - saco de su mochila una bufanda lila y guantes del mismo color.

Se acerco a ella con cautela y se la coloco para no sintiera tanto el frió sabía que todavía faltaba un pequeño camino que recorrer para llegar a la siguiente ciudad así que mejor era estar cubiertos ante el clima que se extendía. Misty no decía palabra, se tenso un poco al sentir tan cerca a Ash pero no podía evitar también sentir la calidez de sus acciones, maldecía al chico delante suyo por ser tan _**él**_.

- Bufanda y guantes lilas, ¿No es muy femenino para ti, Ketchum? – comento sarcásticamente para aliviar un poco de ese nervio que abrigaba tenerlo frente a ella.

- Bueno si un poco, pero eso es porque era tu regalo de navidad –

- ¿Mi regalo?

- Si, antes de llegar a casa fui a comprarte algo y quería que fuera algo útil que pudieras necesitar – le comento mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles de su bufando asegurándose que cubriera por completo – Como ya no tuve la oportunidad de dártelos, decidí traerlos conmigo… lo bueno es que ahora te los puedo dar ¿Te gustan?

Observo a la pelirroja delante con él, su semblante frío por un momento se esfumo pudo sentir una emoción cálida proveniente de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se había forma en su rostro, que hizo que el sonriera inconscientemente también.

- Son muy bonitos, gracias Ash –

* * *

La veía caminar delante de él, quería decirle algo… lo que fuera para poder enmendar sus errores con ella, pero no sabía cómo. Tuvo tiempo para pensar después de navidad y no quería iniciar el año con ella aún molesta con él.

- Misty… Yo… quería disculparme – pudo sentir el arrepentimiento en su voz, pero seguía latente aquel dolor a pesar de que quisiera sabía que no lo iba a disculpar tan fácilmente

- No tienes porque disculparte Ash, si eso era lo que pensabas

- ¡No no es así! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?–

- ¿Para qué? Además yo trate de pasarla bien contigo y tú estuviste molesto toda la noche

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga con toda esa situación de Gary?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- ¡Tiene todo que ver! Yo pensaba que…

- No sé en qué demonios pensabas _Ketchum_, pero yo tengo todo el derecho de estar con Gary o con quien sea, y tú no tenías ningún derecho de portarte así conmigo.

¡Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso! Pero su gran boca que siempre lo traiciona, esa misma boca que lo había metido en ese enredo, quería zafarse de eso pero no sabía si es que iba a ser posible.

- Pero es que yo…

- No sé porque te interesa, si tú siempre eres el que siempre se va y no te fijas lo que dejas atrás, quien consigue nuevas _compañeras_ y ahora resulta que te incomodo lo de Gary -

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Quizás piensas que es fácil para mí verte, salir viaje tras viaje sin mirar atrás mientras yo me quedaba en el gimnasio sin poder viajar como antes. – abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras, eso era algo que _no _quería decir; no quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

- Yo pensé que el gimnasio era lo que siempre querías, además pudiste regresar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste incluso cuando tus hermanas volvieron.

- Bueno yo…

- Así que no me eches toda la culpa, tu también pudiste haber venido como lo hizo Brock o Tracey pero no se qué fue lo que te hice para no regresaras… –

- Déjame en paz – dijo mientras emprendió camino de nueva cuenta, no quería escucharlo más.

- ¡Misty, espera! – intento detenerla pero ya le había tomado distancia.

Trato de alejarse de él lo más rápido que podía, sentía que era irónica la situación que estaba viviendo, en su primer viaje era ella quien lo seguía a todas partes, con la pequeña excusa de su bicicleta pero ella trataba de no viajar sola y ahora él la seguía hasta ahí y trataba de detenerla aunque ella no quería escuchar más.

Estaba tan distraída que no noto el borde del piso.

- ¡Cuidado! – escucho el grito cuando noto de lo que estaba hablando, había piso helado delante de ella, por más que quiso no pudo frenarse a tiempo, patino y perdió el control de su cuerpo cayendo abruptamente contra un árbol.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto espantado Ash, llegando a su encuentro y con cautela le ayudo a sentarse. La pelirroja no decía nada, no parecía tener ningún daño pero su rostro asustado y agitado hacía pensar de otro modo, más cuando su respiración se entrecortaba.

- No, no estoy bien –

- ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Dónde? –

- Lo siento mucho, Ash – dijo ignorando por completo la pregunta anterior del entrenador, suaves lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos tratando de contenerse lo más posible. – Tienes razón, yo fui la que nunca volvió. Tenía miedo, no sabía si me querías ahí… dirigir el gimnasio fue bueno al principio pero quería volver a viajar.

- Mist, me hubieras dicho. Me hubiera encantado tenerte de regreso.

- Quería decírtelo en navidad, Gary me iba ayudar a quedarse con el gimnasio y yo quería preguntarte si me aceptabas de nuevo en tu viaje pero…

- Me comporte como un idiota –

- No voy a discutir eso – comento Misty, causando la sonrisa en Ash. Trato de que se levantará la pequeña pelirroja, más una mueca de dolor apareció en su semblante.

- ¿Te duele? –

- Un poco, no es nada. No te preocupes –

- Claro que me preocupa, me importas mucho Mist – con aquellas cuantas palabras pudo empezar a sentir como la dureza que había mostrado se había derretido por completo, por más que quisiera no podía estar enojada con él. Observaba como él buscaba algo en su mochila hasta que lo encontró.

- Toma esto Mist, te ayudará a reducir el dolor – le ofreció una pequeña tableta, que tomo sin dudar mucho. No le preocupaba mucho el golpe, sabía que pronto se quitaría el dolor y podría seguir su camino.

- Gracias Ash –

Ash la observaba debajo de él, se veía adolorida del golpe que recibió pero parecía que se iba a recuperar rápidamente. Pudo sentir como por fin había vuelto la persona que conocía, aunque tratará de ser dura sabía que ella era una persona alegre, sensible y cariñosa; titubeo un poco antes de lanzar la pregunta que quería decir desde hace tiempo.

– Mist… ¿Puedo viajar contigo? – tomo la mano de la pelirroja, mientras con su otra mano acomodaba sus mechones rojizos que habían salido de su lugar. – Pensaba freír tu bicicleta, ya sabes… funciona muy bien, pero como no la trajiste decidí seguirte, la verdad es que quiero viajar contigo como antes.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la última oración de Ash, la verdad que él le pidiera viajar con ella era algo tan extraño pero no cabía la felicidad dentro de su corazón.

- Entonces… admites que me seguías –

- Bueno supongo que si… dime… ¿Qué dices?

- Claro Ash, viajemos juntos –

Se quedaron quietos un par de minutos disfrutando la nueva atmósfera alrededor de ellos. Misty seguía sentada recuperándose de su caída, aunque por su semblante parecía que ya no le dolía o si lo hacía, lo había olvidado por completo. Ash volteo sonriente hacia el cielo, el atardecer estaba en marcha cuando algo le llamo la atención.

- Ey Mist, ¿Eso no es muérdago en el árbol?

- ¿Uh? Ash, esas son… - volteo su rostro confundido cuando noto que el entrenador estaba muy cerca de ella, sintió como tomo su rostro y le dio un ligero empujón hacia él para crear el contacto con sus labios fundando un suave beso. Cerró los ojos al instante, para poder sumergirse más en el ansiado momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

No existía más el frío clima, ni el dolor, ni las inseguridades este era un nuevo inicio antes de acabar el año. Sentir su suave aliento contra el suyo, no podía atreverse a romper el contacto, que era genuino y único, se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido desde siempre, no quería dejarla ir jamás.

Lentamente fue ella que muy a su pesar rompió aquel hermoso momento.

- Eran bayas meloc… - susurró la pelirroja apenada, pero sonreía por el momento que acaba de vivir su corazón aun latía rápidamente y su respiración empezaba a estabilizarse.

- Lo sé, pero quería una excusa –

- No necesitabas ninguna excusa para hacer eso – comento pícaramente Misty, mientras empezaba a levantarse, Ash la ayudo a ponerse de pie, parecía que ni siquiera recordaba aquel golpe minutos atrás. – Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras –

Sin más, ella fue ahora quien atrapo a Ash pasando sus brazos atrás de su cuello, mientras podía sentir sus manos en su cintura para iniciar de nuevo esa cálida sensación.

* * *

Habían llegado al ferry de Carmín, con ayuda de staraptor hicieron más rápido el trayecto arribando a tiempo al enorme crucero. Caminaron al uno de los bordes del barco, mientras que Marrill y pikachu jugaban metros atrás.

- ¿Sabes? – atrapo la mano de la pelirroja hacia él para atraerla, le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa – Había algo que deseaba hacer en navidad

- Creo que ya hicimos eso varias veces de llegar aquí –

- No solo eso –

- ¿Entonces? Más vale que no le vayas a hacer nada a Gary por esa situación –

- Ni me lo recuerdes – bufó molesto, aunque sabía que si no hubiera sido por esa situación tan drástica no hubiera llegado a la realización que hizo en aquel momento.

- Te amo Mist – sonrió al sacar esas palabras por fin de su mente, el deseo que tenia de decirlas y poder sentir su reconfortante calor – En navidad me di cuenta que deseo ser el único en hacerte feliz.

Las palabras significaron todo para ella, era lo que había soñado alguna vez escuchar y pesar de eso pasaba cualquier imaginación suya, tomo del cuello al muchacho plantándole el más dulce beso hasta ahora, porque sabía que iniciaría un nuevo año con el amor de su vida como siempre lo había deseado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me urgía actualizar esta fic por cómo me dijo un amiga, si tardaba más era capaz de dejarlo hasta el 2014 XD lo peor es que tiene toda la razón. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, por ahí si ven un error gramatical no se que demonios le pasa a FF que me movió varias cosas alcance a corregir unas pero la verdad siendo casi las 5 am… fueron las que vi jejeje. Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto :)

**Andy Elric: **Perdón, casi esperas otro año para leer la continuación jajaja espero que haya estado decente y no creas que me desvele por este fic, es por el que tengo pendiente :P Que bueno te haya gustado y espero que también te guste la conclusión J, digo al fin este fic es totalmente dedicado a ti, en serio, gracias por todos los ánimos!

**ElphabaLii: **Jajajaa me gusta hacer sufrir a Ash, es como natural jejeje aunque la verdad no intente mucha comedia y como que salió de pronto. No habrá sido en 1 de Enero pero al menos si esta aquí la continuación. ¡Espero que te guste!

**L' Fleur Noir: **Gracias por tus palabras sumi y para nada pareces disco rayado además de que siempre me sacas un sonrisa con tus reviews. Jejejej Ash tonto es fácil de hacer, como que natural y bueno respecto a la propuesta de Gary jajaja trate de confundirlas un rato jajaja así que no creo que seas despistada. Y respecto al género, como comentaba antes la verdad no intente comedia en este fic o mínimo en este capítulo y al parecer me salió! Jajajaja eso es extraño pero gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que te guste la continuación.

**Red20: **Creo que es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo en un mi perfil porque había sido en el perfil de Andy jaja hasta me emocione. La cena navideña fue interesante y Ash metiendo la pata jaja es fácil y Gary se aprovecho de toda la situación pero todo lo hizo con un buen propósito J Siento que no haya sido en 1 de enero como lo había dicho, pero mínimo para reyes no? Respecto del fic, prometo que más al rato me doy una vuelta para checar el fic que me dices la verdad hay varias cosas que aun no he leído, pero sin duda te dejo mi opinión, gracias por tu review!

**Naliaseleniti: **No al contrario, gracias a ti por tu hermoso review :3 A mi también me dio pena Ash pero por eso hice sufrir un poco a Misty aquí jejeje pero fueron fiestas obvio tenia que acabar en un final feliz :) Espero que te haya gustado la conclusión :P

**MayHimemiya: **Hermosa, gracias por el review! Jejeje me alegra saber que si llegue a confundir a alguien y a mi también me dio pena el pobre Ash por eso sufrió un poco más Misty en este para estar a mano jeje espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Sweetlittlechush:** Perdón, perdón, en serio siento mucho la tardanza, espero que minimo haya sido de tu agrado a pesar de retraso. Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review :3

**SATO SAMA: **Jajaja que te quejas? Si tu ya no subes! Pero aún así siento no avisarte, y bien por tu tigres :D


End file.
